


Slow (crash and) Burn

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: JUST, M/M, can we just agree, stiles for sure thinks so, those abs are like AMAZING okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it took Stiles a long time to figure it out.<br/>Spoiler: He licks those abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow (crash and) Burn

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted to know how they got together in the older brother verse so…  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31208196564/in-which-derek-took-a-chance

Stiles fidgets as Scott gets up for the umpteenth time.

“Oh my God, you have a bladder the size of a _pea_ ,” he protests, throwing his hands up in surrender. Derek snorts from next to him as Scott places the bowl of popcorn on Stiles’ lap.

“I swear, this is the last bathroom break for me, pause the movie please?” Scott asks as he dashes off towards the bathroom. Stiles rolls his eyes and attempts to swipe at the remote control that Derek gracefully moves out of Stiles’ reach just in time.

“Remember?” Derek asks, cocking his eyebrow with a smirk. “We don’t pause the movie for Scott because he can’t control his bladder. It’s enforcing bad behavior.” He plucks a couple pieces of popcorn from the bowl on Stiles’ lap and tosses them in his mouth. Stiles tries not to watch as Derek’s lips purse as he chews. And then Derek wipes his fingers on his t-shirt and there’s a flash of skin from where his shirt rides up. Stiles absolutely loses it.

“Excuse us _mortals_ ,” Stiles says, voice dripping with feigned disdain, “Not everyone can have crazy lick-able abs, Derek.”

“Ha,” Derek snorts, resting his arm on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles tries not to notice (but fails spectacularly at it) that Derek’s arm is very warm. And very nice. He’s so busy trying hard not to take in this fact that he misses Derek leaning in close until his words whisper through the air and into his ear. “You could lick them anytime you want.”

“Whoawhat,” Stiles says, half in shock from the fact that Derek’s lips were literally sixteenths of an inch away from his cheek, and then half in shock simply because Derek is really never forward with what he wants. He’s a manipulator. A rat-bastard manipulator. Derek’s arm flinches off of Stiles shoulders.

“Oh God,” he gasps, arm flailing. “You _weren’t_ flirting with me?” He shoots up to his feet. “I’m sorry! Oh my God, I thought you…” And then Derek makes a not-so-graceful exit through the kitchen and up to his room, all the while breathing a steady stream of words that sounds a lot like “shitshitshit.”

Stiles simply stares after him and then the light clicks on.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. “Oh my God.”

Scott chooses that moment to come back to the couch, walking at his usually leisurely pace.

“What did I miss?” he asks, plopping down on the couch next to Stiles.

“Only the best thing to have happened in my life,” Stiles replies, eyes glazed over a little bit. Scott misses his goofy smile.

“No way! What-hey! Where’s Mr. ‘We-Can’t-Just-Pause-The-Movie-Because-You-Need-To-Pee-Scott’?”

Stiles just hugs the popcorn bowl. Scott doesn’t even bother asking why.


End file.
